The Mark of Athena
by cfinn17
Summary: Hey guys, here comes the mark of athena. GO PERCABETH! A special thanks to CAROLINE AND LILA, I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL CUT YOU OFF AND DELETE STORY!
1. Reunion

The Mark of Athena

I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO RICK RIORDAN DOES!

Annabeth's POV

Sitting on the Argo 11 made me feel seasick. Well, all right, I wasn't exactly seasick. I was lovesick. I was confused. Percy was my best friend in the whole world. Being a demigod and all, it was hard to find people you can depend on. Percy was one of those people. He had saved me many times as I did him. I loved him. I used to think I loved Luke, then I met Percy and Luke turned evil. It took 4 years for that stupid sack of seaweed to kiss me and then I lost him.

Don't get me wrong; I have lost Percy before. Once I thought he had died when he had been missing for 3 weeks after he exploded Mt. St. Helens and then when I thought he was in love with Rachel. This time it was different. He had been gone for 8 months. When I finally thought we had something permanent, Hera had to take him away. I hate her.

I hadn't realized that I had been staring at the crumbled picture of Percy in my pocket for over 20 minutes until Piper came up and said something. "Hey Annie, how's it going?" "Oh, nothing" I said shoving the picture back in my pocket. "You're worried about Percy. Aren't you?" She asked. "How'd you know?" "I can sense things, emotions, regret and most importantly, true love." "Oh." I said really stupidly. "Are you worried he has another girlfriend or that he won't remember you? "A mixture." I said. "Piper, I have a lot to worry about actually. One that I am turning into a daughter of Aphrodite, two that we will be killed by the Romans and three, Gaea." I tried to say it confidently, but I could tell that she knew I was leaving what I was most worried about out, Percy. "Annabeth, chill. I don't know why you are so upset. He will remember you!" She said cool and collected, like it didn't even matter. "Piper, even you, being a daughter of Aphrodite wouldn't understand why I am worried. You never knew him!" "Try me." She said. "Fine, Percy is my best friend. We have been through everything together. He held up the sky for me. I love him. He is my Seaweed Brain and I am his Wise Girl. He is the only one I trust, rely on and love. Okay, happy now Piper? That is why I am worried. It took forever to build my relationship with him and starting over is not an option. He is not just my boyfriend he is the only one I can call my best friend." I could tell Piper was speechless. I knew I was talking fast, but she looked like she had just been slapped in the face. "Sorry." I said. Before she could reply a familiar annoying but slightly scary voice of Clarisse replied, "Annabeth, Are you still freaking out over that punk? You know you could do better." "Thanks Clarisse, that means a lot." Katie Gardener piped up, "Its okay Annie, he is going to be here." "Guys, I am fine! Let's start working on our approach to the Romans."

Hazel's POV

I didn't know exactly how the Greeks were getting here, but my first guess was not a giant dragon warship. So, yeah I was a little off. The sight of the ship startled Reyna. You could see the worry in her eyes. I thought for sure she would be scanning the ship for Jason, but instead she was staring at Percy. I wasn't sure why, but Percy definitely not staring back. His eyes were scanning the ship. I wasn't sure who he was looking for, maybe friends or the oh so mysterious Annabeth.

Only seconds after the ship landed, a girl jumped over the side and headed with no concern at all toward the massive army and guards guarding the praetors. She was probably the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had blond hair curled in gorgeous ringlets and startling, but beautiful gray eyes. She was a cruel kind of beautiful. Her eyes were the color of the most devastating storm, staring me down, like she was trying to decide how to kill me, either with her dagger or maybe just with her eyes like Medusa. She had a streak of gray hair just like Percy's mixed in with the blond. I wondered if she had gotten it somehow with Percy. Her whole aura read wise, nice (if you don't get on her bad side) and almost a Mars kind of aura, don't mess with me or else I am going to kill you. She also had this look in her face and throughout her whole body as if she had been through all lot of pain. She reminded me of Reyna, but she was defiantly prettier.

As she reached Reyna's metal dogs, she stopped. Partially because she had no other option. Reyna looked at her with a hard, cold glare and asked, "Who are you and what do you think you are doing?" "I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena or Minerva. I don't care." She said confidently. I was taken aback. This gorgeous and scary girl was Percy's girlfriend. They seemed so different. She continued, "But more importantly, I am Percy's girlfriend." Reyna didn't say anything. She couldn't. The girls would never get along, anybody could tell.

Annabeth pushed back the dogs and stopped as she reached Percy. At first she didn't do anything. Then she made out one word. "Percy." She said in such a gentle nice voice, that I could not even believe belonged to her. She felt the streak of his gray hair, as to make sure it wasn't all a dream. She touched it ever so cautiously, like it was about to explode. "Hey wise girl." He said gingerly. He was a lot taller than her, but eventually his lips met hers and did a little dance. It was so perfect. It seemed like it was unreal. The two seemed like they were made for each other. No one said anything, not even Octavian.

As soon as they broke apart cheers, screams and chants erupted from the ship. People ran out from all sides to greet Percy. It was like a bunch of 13 year olds had all a sudden seen Justin Bieber. Percy was happy to see most of them except one ugly girl who introduced herself as Clarisse. I was kind of worried that Percy was done with me and has indeed forgotten that we had ever been friends.

Piper's POV

As soon as I saw Percy, I could tell why Annabeth liked him so much. He was the most handsome guy ever. I would like to say that Jason is the most attractive guy ever, but I couldn't bring myself to that conclusion. Jason was that guy who knew he was handsome and used it to his advantage. He was like the typical high school football player who dated the cheerleaders and took credit for everything. Not that I didn't like Jason, I do, but Percy, Percy was cute. Of course I had seen pictures of him. You can't avoid them. Annabeth has about three thousand of them plastered all over the Athena cabin. He was just so much more powerful, strong, modest and cute. In other words Percy wasn't that little hero that had defeated the Minotaur. He had grown up. A lot. Percy was tall, probably 6 feet 3 and muscular. He made Annabeth look so scrawny with giant arms and strong torso. He had hair as black as Hades palace and eyes that matched whatever sea you were near. Percy was tanner than anyone else, which is surprising considering that he had been in Alaska.

When Annabeth kissed him, all feelings I had for him vanished, they just looked do perfect together. Percy gave Annabeth, Leo and I a tour of Camp Jupiter, which made Camp Half-Blood look kind of stupid, but if you ask me I like our camp a whole lot better. If anything, this place lacked family. It was like everyone was scared of everyone and if they had a campfire they would burn people who didn't sing quite right. After the tour we took a small break to hang out with friends before we went to the senate meeting. Percy ran off with Annabeth to the beach and I was left with some friends by the armory. I wanted to follow Percy and Annabeth to see what they were up to. I don't know why, but for some reason Clarisse was thinking the same thing so pretty much all of the head counselors, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Jason and Reyna came along.

Percy's POV

I laced my fingers through Annabeth's as we ran to the beach. Okay, so it wasn't really a beach, it was a river with sand around it, but it was good enough for me. I forgot how much I missed Annabeth. "So, Do you think you are one of the seven?" I asked. "I don't know, but I know you are." Annabeth replied. "I thought I would get a break. You know, after saving the world or whatever." "Percy, Are you going to stay here and be praetor?" She asked. "Nah, I think I am going to ask Jason if he wants his spot back. Only if he will give him mine." She cracked a little smile. "Percy, unlike the Romans, we never replaced you, Jason was treated like any other camper that went on a quest. I kept on telling them you were alive, I could feel it." "That's why I love you, you're stubborn." "Oh, so you love me." She said softly. "Yep, I do." I don't know why or how, but a little silver chain rose out of the Little Tiber. It had a diamond pendant in the shape of a trident hung around the end. I had seen it before. In some old photos I had found of my mom and Poseidon before I was born. Now my dad was giving it to me to give to Annabeth. Boy, Athena is not going to like this.

Annabeth had her hand over her mouth. I picked it up from the water and put it around her neck. It glowed. "It's beautiful. Thank you Percy." She said tearing up a little. "Honestly, I had no idea where it came from, so really you should thank-" "Shut up and kiss me, Seaweed Brain." I don't need to tell you what happened next do I. After that we sat down on a blanket and ate some crabs. We were mid kiss when that weird kid with the curly hair came around the corner. "Oh, sorry. Um, Reyna needs you two to start the um meeting thingy or whatever. Umm, Come whenever or soon. I'm leaving." He said really awkwardly. "Cool, thanks man." I took Annabeth's hand and headed to the senate meeting.

Reyna's POV

I was extremely worried when that Minerva girl came to camp. I know that I never actually dated Percy or anything, but I couldn't help, but feel jealous. Everyone expected me to date Jason, but he seemed perfectly fine with that little Venus menace. I felt kind of stuck, until I found Percy. I am really confused right now. I thought I loved Jason until I met Percy. Percy has a really pretty and not to mention scary girlfriend and now I can't go back to Jason because he is seeing Piper. Boy, I hate Venus.

After Percy and Annabeth came back from the lake it was time to get started. Annabeth's hair was wet and Percy was covered in sand. I cleared my throat and said "Percy, would you care to join me at the praetors' table now?" "Um, about that… Jason if you want your spot back, you can have it. You know, I'll lead my camp, you lead yours." Jason looked shocked. "Seriously, You mean I can actually have it back?" "Course." Percy said with his arm around Annabeth. Jason smiled. "Thanks man." "It's cool. I had fun leading your camp."

It was starting to get a little awkward so I decided to start the meeting officially. "Jason, come sit over here then. Greeks, only to be fair, send your two leaders to sit at the praetors' table." "Okay guys so who are our leaders exactly?" Leo asked. "Percy and I obviously. I mean, Percy saved the world and I have been there the longest. So, do we all agree?" A few murmurs of agreement rolled throughout the senate house. "Okay, well can we hurry this up before we get overrun by giants!" I said hastily. "Will do." Percy replied. "Okay, so who are the seven going on the quest?" Annabeth asked. " Well, I honestly don't know." I said.


	2. The Seven

Leo's POV

The room was freaky quiet. I am kind of scared. Apparently seven of the most powerful half bloods in the world are sitting in this stuffy little roman senate house. I also am scared that us Greeks might be destroyed. Rachel, our oracle slowly stands up. She looks the color of a fresh piece of computer paper. "Um, do I have permission to speak?" She said in a hushed tone. Reyna glared. "As, you wish. But, first who are you? What is you're roll in the Greek camp?" Rachel turned even paler. "I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I am the oracle. I withhold the spirit of Delphi within me. I am 100 percent mortal." Reyna looked almost pleased. "I have never met an oracle. How amusing. Hmm, Octavian, is she lying?" A skinny small boy came to the main table. He looked at Rachel. "I have only heard legends of her kind. But, don't get me wrong. They are no myth. They were just one of the things that us Romans did no inherit from the Greeks. Partially, because we were scared of their words." He said in an amazed voice. "So, you can speak the words of the books?" He continued. "Yes, but only occasionally. I do have dreams though. During our battle against Kronos, I had a dream. I knew what was going to happen. I knew who was going to live and who was to die. I knew what decision that Percy was going to have to make. Now, I have dreams about our upcoming quest. I think I know the seven." Reyna only glared. "Octavian, you don't seriously think that she is telling the truth, do you? I mean, she could be putting our lives on the line." Octavian only shivered. "I feel the spirit's presence. She speaks the truth. Reyna, she will guide us the right way. As much as I hate the Greeks, it would be idiotic not to listen to her." He said with bitterness in his tone. Reyna motioned for Rachel to tell us her dream. "Um, you see I make paint paintings of my dreams. I am an artist, so I have a painting representation of the dream. I don't know what it means, but there our seven symbols. The seven of the prophecy are the seven parts." She took out a painting from her bag.

On the canvas, there were seven parts, each with their own symbol. The first was a wave, the second, a lightning bolt, and the third, fire. I only gulped. The fourth was a dove with a heart, the fifth, a diamond, and the sixth was a spear with fire on the tip. They were all circled around the seventh part, a small bird. The Mark of Athena.


	3. Heading to Camp

Frank's POV

I did not know what that little bird meant, but judging from Ella's prophecy, I think it was the Mark of Athena. Before I had enough time to think about any of this the painting started to glow. The wave started to shimmer and Percy rose from the ground. He started glowing too. On top of his clothes was battle armor. I am not quite sure how it got there, but it fit him perfectly and had little waves engraved on the metal. Then the lightning bolt glowed. Jason rose from the ground and was given armor as well. It has his symbol on it too. This went on one by one. Leo, Piper, Hazel they all rose. Then the glowing reached the spear with the fire and I started to rise. It was really cool. After that the little bird blinded me. It glowed so bright I thought I was on the sun. Annabeth rose higher than any of us, meaning that she was the leader of the quest.

After that Reyna looked speechless. She dismissed us and fled the Senate House. As I walked back to the cohorts I saw Annabeth and Percy talking. "The Mark of Athena, You know the one on Daedalus's neck. The one he got for murder." She said in a worried tone. "Annie, it will be okay, all we have to do is make sure you don't murder anyone." Percy replied. "Thanks for the advice seaweed brain." "No problem." They walked off towards the ship, I had a feeling we would be meeting the rest of the Greeks soon.

Jason's POV

We packed up our bags and the rest of the Greeks and us headed back on the Argo 11 and set sail for Camp Half Blood. I was excited. Percy came up. "Hey Jason. What's up man?" Percy asked me. He seemed so laid back and modest. I only know like half the things he has done and even that can damage someone's self esteem. "Um, Nothing much. Just thinking about the quest and some other stuff." I said secretly thinking about the Reyna Piper situation. "Girl problems?" He asked. Before I could cover it up I blurted out. "How did you know?" He just smiled that weird, but charming grin. "I am a teenager too. I know about the whole Piper Reyna thing. I have had that problem before man." I almost couldn't believe that Percy and Annabeth had ever had relationship problems before. I mean, it happened to everyone, but Percy seemed like the perfect boyfriend for Annabeth. And the way she talked about him, it just seemed weird. "With Annabeth?" I asked stupidly. Of course it could have been with someone before her, but from what I heard Percy had known Annabeth since he was 12 and defeated the Minotaur. He just nodded. "Oh." I said. "Don't sweat it man. I mean, it will all turn out okay. I am not the best person to ask for advice, unless it is on sword fighting or sailing, but I know how you feel. Just pick whoever you feel understands you and whom you could trust with your life. That's how I picked." He said like it was no big deal. "So, out of curiosity, who was this other girl?" I asked. Percy grinned. "Why don't you go ask the oracle over there, she'll tell you." I looked at the oracle. She seemed like Percy's type. More laid back than Annabeth, not as pretty, she always seemed alone. I felt bad. "Why'd you pick Annabeth?" I asked. "Because she was my first love. I fell in love with her when I was 12 and she is my best friend. Always has been." He replied. It seemed like a good enough reason. "I haven't known Piper that long, but I feel like she can understand me and read my mind. Sometimes the reading my mind part is annoying." Percy laughed. Sometimes girlfriends are annoying. As like on queue Annabeth hollered. "Percy, are you wearing sunscreen?" Percy chuckled. I got to go man, good luck." For a guy who doesn't give very good advice, that was pretty good. I don't doubt his sailing advice either.

I walked over to the where everyone was crowded around. "Here you go Percy." Leo said. I looked at the door. It said _Percy Jackson, Captain. _Percy opened the door and the whole thing was underwater. I mean they were about eight feet before the swimming pool started covered with lounge chairs. But the bed, T.V., dresser and all the other furniture, was underwater. Percy didn't ever take of his clothes. He jumped right in and laid on the bed. I watched him as he swam around, never coming up for air. Annabeth laughed. "Wait, how long can he hold his breath?" I asked. "As long as he wants. Percy is the son of Poseidon. He can breath under water. He spent three weeks in Poseidon's palace once." Oh, I thought stupidly. Of course he can. I waited for Percy to come up. He did eventually, only because Annabeth was anxious.

Leo called out. "10 minutes until we arrive at Camp Half Blood." Percy was so excited. He kept on asking about camp and stuff. "Did you clean up my cabin, Annabeth?" He asked. "Of course seaweed brain."

Percy's POV

I was really excited. Camp Half Blood is the only place I can call home. My cabin, the beach, all my friends, everything I loved and all my best memories were intertwined in the magical barriers of the old place. As soon as we got close, I hopped of the side. Sure, we were 378 feet in the air, but we were over the sound so I jumped right into the ocean. Behind me I could see Jason's alarmed face. As I landed in the ocean, I felt at home. I swam to the shore at the speed of light.

Thalia was the first one to greet me. "Hey, look what barnacle beard dragged in." "Nice to see you too pine tree face." She just hugged me, some of the hunters behind her gagged. I ran straight to my cabin. As I reached Cabin 3, I was already so happy. The smell of the sea, the fountain, my bed, I could never be happier. As I hopped on my bunk, I saw the Minotaur horn still stood bravely on the shelf. The first monster I ever killed. Memories of that day rushed back in my head. I didn't have much time to think before Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo came in. "Hey guys." I said with my hand still on the horn. "Nice photos." Leo said. I looked up to my bunk to see the pictures of Annabeth and me. There were like 300. I looked at the one taped to my bed. It was of Annabeth and me when we were twelve. Her smiling face and my idiotic grin, it was after we came back from our first quest. The next was a picture of Annabeth on my shoulders after we won the chariot race when we were 13. It was quite a collection. There were at least 50 from each year I had known her. "Thanks, I guess I do have a lot." I blushed some more. Jason had his hand on a picture of Luke, Annabeth and I from when we were 12. "Who is this guy?" He asked. I wanted to slam my head against the bunk bed.

Annabeth ran off toward the beach with a river of tears flooding her face. "Bad topic?" I didn't have time to respond. I ran after Annabeth. I found her on the beach staring out at the sound. "Annie, its okay I'm here." She collapsed in my arms still sobbing. My shirt was soaking wet. I didn't care. She began to recover. "I am so sorry. I can't help my self I just am still so fragile. I try to hide my emotions, but I can't." "Annie, I love you and I am here with you now. Focus on that." I kissed her softly. I picked her up and carried her back to her cabin. "I'm fine Perce. Thanks for the lift." I was greeted by some Athena campers and headed back down to where everyone else as having dinner. I ate by myself at the Poseidon table. I thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be leaving to go to Greece. I have to find Nico. Whenever something happens to Nico, I always think of Bianca. How I have to help her and save him. I know he hates it when I try to take care of him, but I think he secretly understands.


	4. Luke Castellan

Jason's POV

I was a little startled when Annabeth ran off like that. I have never seen her more vulnerable. Who was that guy? Where is he? And more importantly, why did Annabeth freak out like that? I decided to ask around.

I squeezed out of Clarisse that his name was Luke Castellan. He had hosted Kronos in his body and had been the head general for the titan army. I decided I would go to Thalia. "Hey Thals." "Hey bro." she said. "Um, do you know anything about Luke Castellan?" She flinched at the mention of his name. Her usual happy face was now etched with pain. A wave of horrible memories filled her with sadness. "Yes, I do." She said in an annoyed voice. "Well, who was he? Why was Annabeth so upset about him?" I asked. She slapped me. "You idiot. You asked Annabeth about him!" She said in an outraged tone. "Well, I asked who he was and she ran off crying. Percy took care of it though." "Of course he did." She said in a worried voice. "Look, Jason. Never mention his name around here. You could be killed or shunned. Most likely killed." "Oh." "Luke was a few years older than me, when I was 12 he protected me. We went around fighting monsters. We did this for a few months until we found Annabeth. She was seven years old and ran away from home. We took her with us on all of our journeys. She looked up to Luke like he was the president. He was an older brother to her. We became so strong together we called ourselves family. Those years were the best of my life. Grover found us and took us back to camp. On the top of the hill so many monsters were chasing us. Finally I told Luke to go and save Annabeth. Those two meant everything to me. When I was dying, dad turned me into a pine tree. My spirit was used to protect camp. After I was gone, Luke found out what his dad was doing to him. He missed me. He went crazy. He hated the Olympians so much; he decided to help Kronos and to start the Titan war. He framed Percy to start a war and then poisoned my tree. The magical barriers were dying. People were being killed. Percy and Annabeth went out to find the Golden Fleece. They found it and returned to camp. After that it worked it worked its magic and turned me back into a girl. Luke just turned so evil. I never thought he would want to hurt camp. He sent armies to destroy us. After all of this Annabeth would not believe that he was bad, she kept trying to talk Percy into not fighting him and that he was still a good guy. In the end Percy had to make a decision. He decided in the end to hand Luke Annabeth's knife. The one he gave her when she was seven. Percy reminded Luke of what he had promised Annabeth and I years ago, that we were family. Luke took the knife and killed himself. I used to think that I was the only one that could console her. I soon realized that she trusted Percy. Percy knew more about her than I did. That's why Annabeth freaked out when Percy went missing. Everyday she had these nightmares about Luke. She would scream and cry. The only thing that would ever help her was Percy. I am sorry Jason, but that is the truth. My best friend was the reason of all those deaths. He is the reason for all of the titan war. Do me a favor and never speak of Luke again. He did enough. Just his name can break Annabeth heart." She walked away. I felt terrible I had no idea. I decided after sitting there for a few minutes that it was time for me to put myself back together and head down for capture the flag. Since I was no longer a leader here, I decided I would like to make this interesting, to see how great Percy's fighting skills were.


	5. Capture the Flag

Annabeth's POV

It was time for capture the flag. Percy was leading one team and Jason was leading the other. Ares and Athena backed Percy and everyone else was with Jason. Our team was smaller, but knew how to fight.

Percy and Jason were going to do the real fighting. Instead of going for the flag, Percy was going to distract Jason, I am sure the other team had the same plan. I heard an Apollo kid from the other teams huddle saying. "Jason, I know you're good, but Percy's better. Watch out for him." Jason smiled. "Well, he hasn't met me. I'm better. No offense to you guys, but Romans are better at swordplay." I only hope Jason knows watch he is talking about, because Percy knows about swordplay.

All of our kids stayed on defense while I put on my hat and went for the flag. Percy drew his sword and did some fighting around the edges, waiting for Jason to get near. I got the flag, but it was a matter of time before someone knew it was missing I got the flag over onto our side. I wondered why no one was fighting back until I saw the battle going on in the center where everyone was watching.

Percy was clearly the better swordsman. He pushed and pushed until Jason realized he could win on foot. He started to rise. Jason thought he has won until Percy came up on a wave. Jason soared higher, so did Percy. Finally, Jason realized he couldn't win in the air either, so he decided that he would go back down. Percy erupted into his mini hurricane and throttled Jason. Percy had his foot on Jason's chest. "Nice, fight man." Percy said trying hard not to laugh. Even I was in shock. I had never seen Percy fight that well. He didn't even have the curse anymore, but he was so strong.

In front of everyone, I came up and kissed Percy. "Nice fighting for a son of Poseidon." He hoisted me up on his shoulders and walked around for a while. I couldn't believe having Percy back would feel this good especially when I know I am probably going to die tomorrow.

After the entire crowd left Percy and I sat on Fireworks Beach like old times. "Are you worried?" he asked. "A little." I admitted. "Mostly cause I am worried I will lose you again." Percy looked straight into my eyes and said. "Wise girl, I will love to the day I die. Even if that is tomorrow, I will go down loving you. Family." I flinched when he said the last word. He sounded so much like Luke I couldn't bear it. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Percy knew just how to comfort me, with his lips.

We kissed for a while until I looked at my watched and realized it was almost 11. Time to go to bed. Percy picked me up and carried me down to the Athena cabin. He knocked on the door and said. "Delivery!" Malcolm grinned. "Finally." Percy laid me down on the bed and gave me one last kiss. "Night, Annie." It sounded a lot like what happened the night he disappeared, but I ignored it. I would see seaweed brain tomorrow.


	6. Sammy Valdez

Leo's POV

I fell asleep in the engine room of the ship. In the middle of the night, I heard some footprints and woke up. I saw a pretty girl staring at me. "Sorry, did I wake you Sammy?" "Um, yes. But, why are you here? I am not Sammy." "Yes, you are. Please tell me you are. Did you come back from the underworld? It's okay if you did. I did. You can tell me." "I am not Sammy and I have never been to the underworld. I don't think anyone alive has." "I have. So has Percy, Annabeth and Grover." "Percy and Annabeth went on a quest there." "Okay, well then. Are you from New Orleans?" "No, I am from Texas." She looked puzzled. The she started to cry. This was probably the weirdest moment of my life and I had no idea whether any of this was true of not. She looked hurt so I tried to think. Who was Sammy? Sammy Valdez, my Grandpa. She could no him though. I had never met the guy. He died before I was born, when my mom was little. She could not of known him.

I remembered a story my mom had told me when I was little about my grandpa. _Sammy lived in the south. He was a lovely little boy and grew up with a lovely little girl named Hazel. She had caramel skin, auburn ringlets and eyes made out of gold._ I looked at the girl; she had caramel skin and auburn ringlets. I slowly looked up to her eyes and found them to be pure gold. _She Sammy were in love with each other. When they were 13 she and Sammy finally kissed. Hazel thought they would be together forever and live together in New Orleans where they grew up._ I thought about the girl's earlier comment. _Are you from New Orleans?_ I thought I might lose it. I decided to think more about the story. _The night they kissed she went home and fell into a deep sleep. An evil goddess took her and used her as a slave until Hazel made her final stand in the land beyond the reach and died._ I never really liked that story. I only heard it once, but it stuck in my toddler brain for a very long time.

I just thought. It couldn't be this Hazel because she died in the story. _Did you come back from the underworld? It's okay if you did. I did. _I just shivered in the thought. "Hazel?" I asked a little confused. She nodded. "You knew my grandpa didn't you?" "Was your grandpa's name Sammy." "Yep, I never knew him, but I have heard stories. Gaea took you and you died in Alaska." She nodded sadly. "You came back from the dead." She nodded, this time in shame. I didn't know what to do. She did. She left. She didn't run, she just drifted away, like a ghost.


	7. The Trip to Greece

Chapter 13

FRANK

We left Camp Half-Blood early that morning. We tried asking Rachel for a prophecy, but no such thing happened. She wouldn't speak a word.

Ever since Hazel woke up this morning she has been in the weirdest mood. It was an almost dazed, but angry mood. I kept on trying it to talk to her, but she didn't care.

Everything else on the ship was normal. Katie and Travis were flirting in their own little weird way, Annabeth and some of the other girls were having some sort of meeting like they always do and Leo was playing with the engine as if it were a toy.

I got nervous around Leo; he scares me. Ever since I figured out, he could conjure up fire with his bare hands; I got a little worried. Okay, so it was a little more than a little worried. Whenever the guy got in a ten-foot radius I ran away like there was no tomorrow.

We have only been only ship a few hours so I thought I would go practice some sword fighting on the dummy.

When I got there, I realized someone had beaten me to it. It was Percy. He didn't realize I was even there he was so wrapped up I his fighting. He was slashing and going completely berserk on the thing. I would not want to be that dummy.

Percy looked invincible. I remembered the warning my dad gave me. He had told me that Percy would need me in the end. There was no way that could be true. Percy beat my dad when he was 12.

Twelve year olds don't normally win fights against major war gods. Well, I didn't.

Why would Percy need me to fight his battles for him? I was nothing compared to him. I was nothing compared to any of my siblings. I would bet a million dollars that Clarisse could tie my next in a knot. I could almost see it too.

It was the end of the night and I really don't feel like hanging out with all the others in the main cabin. I decided to head back to my cabin.

The door of my cabin read. _Extra Boarding_. Underneath the sign Hazel put a little orange sticky note with my name on it.

I know I shouldn't feel jealous of Percy. I mean after all, he didn't do anything wrong, he just does everything right. It's not his fault. I just wish I could feel special too.

The walls of my cabin are white and it has mahogany floors that match the rest of the ship. The room barely fit the twin bed. I walked inside and laid on the bed. Before even going under the covers, I fell asleep.


End file.
